


MOTHER MARY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Mary didn't just lose her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MOTHER MARY

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mary had been a wonderful mother.

John smiled, thinking of the fun she'd have had ferrying her boys back and forth to school, to sports practices and play dates – the world's ultimate soccer mom.

He could just see her baking cupcakes and cookies for birthday parties, presiding over sleepovers, making her sons' friends feel as welcome in her home as they did in their own.

That was all gone now.

Mary would miss watching the boys grow into men. She'd never see them fall in love and marry. She would never see her grandchildren.

Someone was going to pay for that.


End file.
